


From a Kiss

by LemonsAreNinjas



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, My God I suck at writing, Smut, You can freak out if you really want to because ellie's 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsAreNinjas/pseuds/LemonsAreNinjas
Summary: Ellie's acting strangely quiet, and Joel questions her about it.





	From a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've posted, so don't be too mad, okay? I kept writing things in notepad and never posted them. I improved from doing that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Generally, Ellie would talk Joel's ear off when they eat dinner, but one night at the dinner table, as he and her eat, it's quiet. "So, Tommy said there's a problem somewhere 'round the wall, said we're gonna try an' fix it." She stays silent. "Ellie?" Still not paying attention. "Ellie!" She looks up. "Huh?"

He rolls his eyes. "You weren't listenin' to me." She shrugs and continues poking at her food. "Ellie, is somethin' wrong?" She looks back up at him. "No. Why?" He sets down his fork. "Look, Ellie, somethin' must be wrong." She just shrugs again.

"You're quiet, you're never quiet! An' you ain't eatin', you always eat." She just shrugs, again. "'Nough with the shrugs." He puts his head in his hands. "I don't see what the problem is." She says after a litttle while. "What?" He raises his head. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"'Bout?" She stands. "Ellie?" She nervously walks over to him. "U-um." She stutters. She leans over and nervvously presses her lips to his. She quickly pulls away. "Sorry! I, um, sorry." She goes to turn away, but he grabs her arm and pulls her onto his lap, and continues kissing her.

They continue kissing for a good fifteen minutes. "Ellie." He mutters into her lips. "Ellie, can I take your shirt off?" She nods quickly and raises her arms. He pulls her shirt off and he looks up at her. "Why ain't you wearin' a bra?" She shrugs. "Just didn't feel like it."

He continues kissing her for about five minutes, before she comments. "Are we gonna, y'know, or what?" He raises an eyebrow at her. "What?" She rolls her eyes and lets out a little huff. "Y'know!" She lightly punches his shoulder. "I don't." She finally snaps. "Are you gonna take my pants off, or what?"

He puls the zipper of her jeans down. "Only if you want me to." She nods once, quickly. "I do." He moves the plates on the table aside and lays her down on the table. She lifts her hips to help him pull her pants down.

With her pants now off, he questions her. "How far do you wanna go, Ellie?" She just smiles. "As far as you wanna go." He shakes his head. "No, how far do you wanna go?" She raises her hands and unbuttons his flannel.

Fuck it.

He pulls her underwear down a little aggressively, then tugs both his pants and boxers down. He positions himself between her legs. "Don't you think we should slow down a little?" She says with a little chuckle.

"This might hurt." He says as he pushes himself into her. His eyes shut and he clenches his jaw. "Ow, ow, ow, and fucking ow." She wiggles uncomfortably underneath him. "I'm sure it doesn' hurt that bad." She raises her eyebrows at him. 

After awhile she mutters a quiet. "You can move." He smiles and slowly moves his hips. "Faster!" She demands. "Whatever happened to takin' it slow?"

Regardless of his comment his hips move faster. "Joel!" Her back arches off the table as he pounds into her. "Ellie." He moans.

When she has her orgasm her walls tighten around him. "Fuck." He pulls his dick out of her and strokes it a few times before he finishes onto her stomach. 

"Fuck, that's what I get from kissing you?" He chuckles and kisses her again. "I may have to kiss you more often." She jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. It wasn't too bad was it? Or maybe it was.


End file.
